El Paso entre Montañas
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Lucius ha muerto, y tras su partida una vieja mentira se ha desvanecido y la verdad ha asaltado a Draco y Narcissa. Tal vez Draco no sea el primogénito que se creía. Y no dudara en mover cielo y tierra para encontrar la verdad. Aunque tenga que sufrir para ello. Este relato forma parte de la historia iniciada en La Llamada del Elegido.


Este fic participa en el reto "¡Morid de terror!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling.

El relato que leeréis a continuación se sitúa dentro del universo creado en La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

La nieve caía con lentitud. Mecida por el viento se depositaba cuidadosamente en la blancura de las montañas que crecían a su alrededor. Draco puso los brazos en jarra mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire helado que le acuchilló la garganta. Se quitó la capucha de su anorak y contempló el camino de vuelta. Sus huellas se perdían en la distancia. A lo lejos aun se podía ver el pueblo, pero apenas eran unas finas líneas negras de humo. Había abandonado aquel pequeño pueblo canadiense a las cinco de la madrugada. Eran las siete de la tarde y apenas había avanzado quince kilómetros.

El terreno y la climatología jugaban en su contra. Le retrasaban continuamente haciéndole caer, obligándole a vadear un rio congelado o teniendo que rodear obstáculos imposibles. El último había sido una serie de columnas puntiagudas, todas de un color negro azabache y terminado en punta. Al tratar de avanzar a través de ellas se encontró con un foso que se tragó su bastón de escalada.

Se sentó en una roca después de calentarla con una llama. Reunió fuerzas con un té negro cargado mientras repasaba la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con su mujer. Sobre todo la última parte. Tal vez debió escuchar a Astoria. Era demasiado extraño que toda aquella zona estuviera protegida contra apariciones, incluso las escobas dejaban de funcionar y los trasladores se incendiaban si se trataba de hechizarlos con aquel lugar.

Algo o alguien no querían visitas mágicas y se había aislado en el lugar más inaccesible de la Tierra. Las únicas fechas propicias para adentrarse en el lugar eran las cercanas a diciembre. El lugar estaba plagado de pantanos y cavernas inundadas, ocultas en la hierba. La única forma de pasar era en invierno, cuando toda el agua se congelaba y podías pasar por encima. Seguía siendo peligroso debido al frío, pero no tenías que preocuparte por ahogarte en una cueva.

Astoria podría tener razón en que era una mala idea, pero debía hacerlo. Debía demostrarse que no era su padre. Era su deber, el honor de su familia estaba en sus manos y debía limpiarlo. Si debía atravesar montañas para conseguirlo lo haría. Había combatido al señor tenebroso junto a dos adolescentes inexpertos como él y habían vencido. No podía rendirse por la resistencia que podía poner el entorno. Las afrontaría y superaría como hacían los Malfoy.

Se ajusto las botas y continúo caminando con una marcha forzada. Le ardían los pulmones, los ojos le picaban y apenas podía cargar consigo mismo pero se mantenía en pie y en continuo avance. Se consolaba con la idea de descansar en la siguiente piedra, en el siguiente risco o en el siguiente tocón. Nunca paraba. Siempre era el próximo recodo en el que descansaría. Era un burdo intento de engañarse a si mismo pero funcionaba.

El sol comenzaba a descender cuando llego a un valle que hizo a Draco temer por el mal de montaña. No podía creer que allí no había nieve, ni un solo lugar albergaba una pizca de blanco. Todo era verde y colorido. Un campo de amapolas a lo lejos brillaba en tonos carmesí. Un riachuelo avanzaba rápido entre las rocas de la garganta. El trinar de los pájaros se escuchaba claramente donde antes solo había silbidos profundos del viento cortante.

La pesada vestimenta empezó a sobrarle. Un calor antinatural cubría aquel ambiente confiriéndole un aura de perpetua primavera. Draco se quitó la chaqueta y las prendas de abrigo y las guardó en la mochila para bajar hasta el valle sin esas pesadas prendas. Prácticamente corrió pendiente abajo debido a la inclinación natural de las montañas. Los últimos metros cayó rodando hasta el riachuelo que lo recibió con un agradable frescor en comparación con el aire cálido y estancado.

Un cuervo graznó sobre él, lo vio alejarse en la misma dirección a la que se dirigía. Lo siguió como un navegante perdido que sigue una estrella. El terreno se hizo más blando, lo justo para que los pies doloridos por la fatiga lo agradecieran. El cuervo se convirtió en una mota negra en el horizonte que bajó en picado al suelo. Draco pudo ver una casa formándose a lo lejos, ahí donde el cuervo había aterrizado de una forma tan abrupta.

A medida que se acercaba el calor se incrementaba y la casa se iba haciendo más visible. Un caserón de piedra con un tejado de madera. Dos plantas, con una gran terraza en el segundo piso. Era una visión acogedora que en ciertas formas le recordaba a su antigua mansión. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al imaginar el porqué de la semejanza. Frunció el ceño y elimino esa sensación. No podía dejar que el sentimentalismo negativo le embargara.

Los últimos cien metros los hizo sin pensar, nada más verlo no quiso que su orgullo le hiciera dar la vuelta. Allí estaba, mirando al mismo cuervo de forma solemne. Al acercarse más fue el temor el que le instó a darse la vuelta. Ver el brillo afilado del hacha en la mano, no le inspiraba confianza. Aunque vio varios troncos cortados a su alrededor, el hacha y los ojos rojos que le miraban le perturbaron.

Allí estaban. Draco Malfoy y Eirian Malfoy mirándose a los ojos después de casi dos décadas. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los rojos por primera vez desde que la guerra terminara. Eirian miró al cuervo una sola vez y este salió volando para posarse en un abeto cercano.

— Malfoy. — Saludó fríamente Eirian avanzando un paso sin soltar el hacha. Sus ojos resplandecieron amenazadores. Draco retrocedió un paso atemorizado pero ahora saltaba el orgullo para hacerle avanzar dos. Una fugaz sonrisa surcó el rostro blanquecino de Eirian. — Admito estar impresionado. Nunca creía que los pedantes de nuestra familia tuvieran la fortaleza de atravesar ese campo de minas que instale al mudarme. Demasiado desprovisto de magia para sus altaneros orgullos.

— No iba a dejarme vencer por un par de escudos. — Soltó Draco impulsivamente. Ahora se vio claramente la sonrisa malévola. Unos segundos antes de volver a su máscara pétrea.

— ¿Un par de escudos? ¿Has atravesado el paso Dytalof? — Preguntó con curiosidad, analizándole de una forma que Draco sintió estar delante de Dumbledore.

— Era el único paso seguro según mi guía. — Respondió Draco sin entender a que venía todo aquello.

— Interesante.

— ¿Qué es interesante? — Preguntó Draco exasperado.

— Te han dejado pasar. Veremos si te dejan regresar. — Contestó misterioso antes de alzar el hacha y hacerla caer en un tronco. Draco saltó hacia atrás asustado, llevándose la mano a la varita antes de darse cuenta de su error. Su hermano le miraba de arriba a abajo negando con la cabeza. — ¿Qué quieres Draco? Debe ser algo importante para hacerte mover ese culo de niño mimado por medio centenar de kilómetros de pendientes.

— Padre ha muerto.

— Espero entonces que vengas a pedirme que salte sobre su tumba.

— Dejare pasar ese comentario porque tienes cierto derecho a sentirte así, pero no vengo por su muerte sino a consecuencia de ella. El hechizo que nos impedía recordarte se anulo ese día. Madre casi le sigue a la tumba cuando te recordó. — En ese momento el hacha se clavó violentamente en el tocón y este se convirtió en astillas.

— ¿Madre? — Preguntó con urgencia.

— Está bien. Cansada pero bien. Son cinco años perdidos, Eirian. Recordarlos de golpe al mismo tiempo que te das cuenta que tu marido se deshizo de uno de tus hijos no es una experiencia agradable. Apenas había aceptado la muerte de padre cuando vinieron los recuerdos. — Explicó Draco viendo como el semblante de su hermano apenas se alteraba pero todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

— Ella es la única razón por la que te he permitido acercarte tanto. Ahora que sé que está bien puedes marcharte. Y reza por llegar al pueblo antes de que cambie de opinión. — El semblante de Eirian se ensombreció y una sola mirada hizo falta para que Draco retrocediera. Ambos hermanos se miraron una última vez antes de volverse a alejar el uno del otro.

— Estaré un par de días en el pueblo, por si cambias de idea. — Dijo Draco a modo de despedida antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Tras él le siguió el cuervo. Eirian le observo perderse en la distancia. Acarició el filo del hacha con parsimonia. Vio como el sol caía en un ocaso tardío. Una sonrisa siniestra asomó en su rostro serio. Sus ojos titilaron en la creciente oscuridad cuando a lo lejos se encendió una luz blanca que se balanceaba de un lado al otro.

Draco apenas podía ver donde ponía los pies. La luz del sol había desaparecido tan deprisa que en dos pasos se encontró en total oscuridad. Miró en la dirección de la que venía y se dio cuenta que todo aquel valle estaba rodeado de picos altos. Allí el sol no le daría cobijo mucho tiempo. Y para cuando llegase a la garganta para salir ya sería de noche. Tal vez debería acampar en la entrada al valle. Era un buen lugar, protegido de la nieve y el viento.

La noche trajo el frío a medida que se alejaba del valle y se internaba en el paso entre las montañas. El estrecho desfiladero tenía una apariencia amenazadora cuando lo contempló, no lo recordaba de esa forma cuando lo había cruzado horas atrás. Las rocas afiladas le apuntaban como si fuera a internarse en una bestia y esta abriera sus mandíbulas a la espera del encuentro.

Un viento cortante le azotó la cara al internarse entre los riscos y las prendas de abrigo volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo. Los ojos le lloraban por el viento intenso. Le empujaba hacia atrás, casi pareciera que quería que volviera al valle. Un silbido agudo se coló entre el rugiente viento. Draco alzó la varita y examinó lo que tenía delante. El viento y la nieve apenas le dejaban ver nada pero a lo lejos vio una sombra alargada junto a la pared. El silbido se intensifico con furia y Draco se tapó los oídos haciendo que la oscuridad volviera a reinar.

El silbido dejo de escucharse y Draco volvió a apuntar hacia adelante. La sombra había desaparecido. Su corazón se saltó dos pulsaciones cuando vio la pared gris donde antes había pura sombra. Intentó no darle muchas vueltas a aquello achacándolo a un efecto óptico. Avanzó por el estrecho sendero y llegó al punto en el que vio esa negrura alargada. Respiró tranquilo cuando vio la nieve inmaculada. Había sido una simple ilusión a causa de los copos que se arremolinan a su alrededor.

Encuentra a unos cientos de metros un recodo en el camino donde la montaña se retrae lo suficiente para mostrar una pequeña cavidad en la piedra. El lugar perfecto para montar la tienda y pasar la noche. Sacó de la mochila los bultos y con un golpe de varita se armaron hasta crear una tienda poco práctica. Pareciendo más un palacete que una lugar donde guarecerse del mal tiempo. Aun así mantuvo el tipo ante el embate del viento.

Draco se guareció en el interior de la tienda, donde encendió un pequeño fuego para caldear el frío ambiente reinante. Echo de menos la calidez primaveral que había en el valle. Se preparó un té de hierbas silvestres y mientras el aroma le relajaba pensó en su reencuentro. No había sido el esperado, pero tampoco era sorpréndete. Draco podría haber acusado de grosero e impertinente a cualquiera que le hubiera hablado así pero no a su hermano. No solo era parte de su linaje, también había sido su única compañía hasta que cumplió tres años y los separaron.

Por supuesto su padre tuvo la sagacidad de borrar la memoria de su madre y de Draco para evitar cualquier intento por traer a Eirian de vuelta. Pero ahora volvía a recordarle y fue el simple recuerdo de tener un amigo sincero el que hizo que obviase las complicaciones del camino y el frío recibimiento de Eirian. Al fin y al cabo a él no parecía que le hubieran borrado la memoria nunca. Lucius lo abandono sin tener la compasión de hacerle olvidar. Y ahora vivía aislado y por alguna razón tenía poderes mágicos. A pesar de que fue expulsado por no poseerlos.

Demasiados enigmas envueltos en misterios turbulentos. Demasiadas incógnitas que desvelar y Draco no podía contestarlas solo. Ahora debía esperar que su hermano recapacitara y pensara en tender algún puente. Aunque Draco dudaba que eso fuera a pasar.

Silbidos. Los pensamientos de Draco se esfumaron con la misma celeridad que empuño la varita apuntando a la puerta. Un silbido intenso y agudo, luego otro, y otro. Hasta cinco silbidos simultáneos que herían. Draco sintió como la cabeza le iba a estallar cuando el sonido cesó y algo rozó la tienda. El sonido de un rasgueó suave le indicó como se acercaban a la abertura desde ambos extremos.

Un chasqueo rápido y una respuesta. Parecía que se hablasen. Draco solo imaginaba seres grotescos chasqueando sus lenguas pútridas y mirando con regocijo el resplandor rojizo que emitía la tienda. Maldijo no tener una tienda de campaña con una puerta. Vio tres garras aparecer mientras rasgaba la cremallera como si fuera papel. Iba lentamente, parecían disfrutar de la angustia de Draco que retrocedió hasta el fondo de la tienda apoyándose en la pared de tela.

Las garras llegaron al suelo y desaparecieron. El aire helado empezó a entrar haciendo bambolear la abertura como si fuera una capa. Draco apagó las luces y aguardo. No quitaba ojo a aquel punto donde la oscuridad se hacía mayor y engullía toda pizca de luz. No era capaz de ver más allá del marrón suave de la tienda. Pero si podía oir a lo que fuera que le aguardaba en la ventisca. Por encima del fuerte viento se percibía claramente un lamento suave que aumentaba en intensidad minuto a minuto.

Parecía una mujer que lloraba pero algo en aquel sonido hacia qué Draco sintiera su sangre detenerse y su corazón congelarse. Jamás había escuchado algo tan maligno y de ultratumba. Ni siquiera la voz de Voldemort fue tan malsana. Te inducia a la locura, solo querías correr hacia ella y obligar a la voz a detenerse. Era alienante y Draco tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no moverse.

Lentamente arrastró la mesa del té para ponerla delante de él. Lo hizo en silencio y tras varios minutos la tenía donde quería y se agachó usándola de salvaguarda. Una idea estúpida pero alentadora, como si aquella mesa fuera suficiente para mantener a raya a lo desconocido. El lamento se convirtió en gritó y Draco se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Algo cálido le resbalaba por el cuello y las mejillas.

Se llevó los dedos a aquella sustancia que le caía por la cara y se encontró con el rojizo oscuro de la sangre. Sus ojos y oídos estaban sangrando. Cerró fuertemente los parpados en un vano intento de que dejaran de sangrar pero no surtió efecto. Solo sirvió para convertir su visión en un tormento de tonos rojos. El negro fue sustituido por el carmesí. Parpadeo varias veces pero solo incrementaba el escarlata.

Se frotó los ojos y apuntó con la varita a la entrada. No quería que nada entrase en la tienda, y el silencio que estaba reinando en el exterior no le inspiraba confianza. Se sintió un adolescente, un simple muchacho perdido a las órdenes de un tirano que podía matar a toda su familia de un manotazo sin inmutarse. Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a los tiempos de Voldemort. No le gustaba esa sensación, le oprimía el pecho y apenas podía respirar. Entonces se dio cuenta que no había silencio. Jamás lo hubo. El lamento era tan agudo que apenas lo oía pero era capaz de estrujarle las entrañas como si fuera un ente físico.

Dos ojos aparecieron entre los pliegues de la entrada. Azul intenso como mirar una llama a través de hielo denso. Dos líneas alargadas que se dilataban en el espacio como si combasen la misma realidad. Draco ya no aguantaba más. Lanzó un malefició hacia aquellos ojos y estos se desintegraron justo antes que el rayó dorado llegase a su destino. El hechizo atravesó el aire iluminándolo a su paso y Draco solo vio el desfiladero y la pared granítica antes de que se desvaneciera la luz.

Lo primero que le alertó fue el sonido de la tela al rasgarse. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver tres formidables garras apareciendo a cada lado de su cara. Su instinto de buscador le hizo agacharse justo en el instante que las garras se juntaban como una tijera. Un trozo de cabello flotó en el aire antes de caer al suelo. Draco rodó por el suelo lanzando una salva de hechizos contra las garras que se retorcían en su búsqueda por el joven.

La tela se convirtió en miles de agujeros y cientos de garras surgieron de ella tratando de atraparle. Solo le quedaba una salida: Salir al exterior y tratar de volver al pueblo. El valle estaba demasiado lejos. Corrió sin tiempo para ponerse las botas o el abrigo. Fue un aguijonazo, en las plantas de los pies, el sentir la nieve en la carne desnuda. Era como caminar sobre brasas ardientes y cristales rotos.

Una esfera plateada ilumino el camino de Draco a medida que avanzaba a trompicones por el irregular terreno. No se atrevió a mirar atrás. Solo podía imaginar cientos de ojos acercándose, sedientos de sangre. En su carrera tropezó y cayó por una pendiente de piedra desnuda. No la recordaba de aquella mañana, pero no quería pensar que se había perdido. El tacto rugoso de un árbol le paró en seco. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y se sintió desfallecer. La mirada se le emborronó aun más y de no ser por el lamento que empezó a escucharse tras él habría sucumbido al desmayo.

Agarró la varita del suelo, se sacudió la nieve de encima y siguió corriendo, tratando de esquivar los múltiples árboles que aparecían a su alrededor. Un bosque enteró había aparecido de la nada. Las ramas crujieron a su alrededor con violencia. Parecían molestas por la intromisión de Draco en su territorio. Un chillido sacudió el aire como si fuera una explosión de estática. De nuevo el silencio lo cubrió todo con un espeso manto. Draco solo escuchaba la nieve compactarse bajo su peso y el aleteo de algún pájaro extraviado. Pero no era un pájaro el que provocaba aquel sonido.

Lo descubrió demasiado tarde. Frente a él una figura fantasmagórica apareció del cielo y le golpeo en el pecho para volver a desaparecer con la misma celeridad. Una cara alargada y blanca, de ojos hundidos y mandíbula abierta mostrando una mueca macabra. Su cuerpo esquelético solo estaba cubierto por seda aun más blanca que su rostro que le daba la apariencia de un ángel lúgubre. Volvió a bajar en picado, abriendo sus brazos alados por la prenda que se le pagaba como una segunda piel. Draco se lanzó hacia un lado, cubriéndose con un tronco que quedo convertido en astillas con el paso del ser.

Draco se arrastró por el suelo hasta el siguiente árbol cuando escuchó algo arrastrarse tras él. Hacia un ruido muy característico: "_Teke Teke Teke_" Una y otra y otra vez. Estaba rodeado de ese sonido y pronto vio su origen. Delante de él apareció una cabeza con una larga melena negra que cubría su rostro por completo. Al principio, Draco no notó nada extraño. Luego recordó que seguía de rodillas y aquella cabeza estaba a su altura. Unas manos acabadas en afiladas uñas arrastraron un torso aplastado y desmembrado. Liberado de su parte inferior. Dejaba tras de sí un reguero interminable de sangre y vísceras que se desprendían continuamente de su cuerpo maldito.

La oscuridad dejo salir otras seis criaturas como aquellas. Mujeres de largas melenas y desprovistas de piernas y cintura. Sus rostros siempre permanecían ocultos. Draco se arrastró por la nieve mientras empezaba a correr acuclillado mientras maldecía su suerte.

"_Teke Teke_"

Siempre tras él, siempre más y más cerca. Notaba su presencia, casi podía sentir sus largas uñas clavándose en su espalda y saltando a su cuello. No podía creer que algo tan implausible le estuviera aterrando tanto. De pronto vio unos ojos rojos brillando delante de él y el brilló plateado de un filo. Las nubes en ese instante se desintegraron dejando ver una silueta negra. Era un hombre grande y el brillo plateado era un hacha. La luna por fin pudo atravesar los árboles y Draco vio a su hermano levantar el hacha con una mirada homicida en el rostro.

Solo tuvo tiempo de poner los brazos delante de él antes de que el hacha bajase. Pero nunca le alcanzó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con uno de esos seres desmembrados con el hacha clavada en la cabeza. Eirian tiró de ella y pateo el cadáver fuera de su camino. No le tendió la mano, tiró de él con fuerza y lo obligó a correr mientras se quedaba atrás haciendo frente al resto de criaturas.

Draco miró por encima del hombro y vio una llamarada gigantesca devorar a todos los monstruos e iniciar un incendio. Entonces algo le golpeó la cabeza y le hizo girar en el aire. Había chocado contra una rama baja que le había tirado al suelo. Suerte o desgracia, pues desde esa postura vio al ser blanco y fantasmal atravesar las copas de los árboles y precipitarse sobre él.

Frío y dolor sintió cuando le desgarró la piel del pecho. Un gritó burbujeante salió de sus labios y sus manos golpearon el aire. Vio sus puños atravesar al ser como si no existiera. Tanteó el suelo hasta que dio con su varita y lanzó un hechizo tras otro. Todos atravesaban su figura blanca y se perdían en el cielo. Gritaba de desesperación furia y angustia. Veía a la muerte acercarse. La sentía mientras su cuerpo se iba congelando poco a poco.

Los cortes se hacían interminables. No dejaba ni un segundo antes de volver con otro y la sangre ya no le daba una sensación cálida mientras se derramaba por su torso desnudo. Sus pies ya apenas eran un viejo recuerdo, algo frío que se extinguía lentamente. Sus manos tras un último intento cayeron a ambos lados sin fuerzas para continuar luchando. Sus parpados eran como una pesada lapida que empujaba a Draco a la oscuridad perpetua.

Ya la veía aproximarse, la veía por encima de su asesina. Una figura alada y celestial que bajaba a por él. No pudo menos que sonreír ante la idea de que aquel infierno llegará a su fin. Pero se truncó cuando una última imagen recorrió su mente, rauda para perderse en el olvido, Astoria. No volvería a verla. No sabría lo que le pasó. No podría volver a verla sonreír. Un lamentó lánguido salió de sus labios antes de caer en una espiral de tenebrosidad.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte con la promesa de un nuevo día. Las chimeneas serían escupiendo largas columnas de humo gris que advertían de la presencia de aquel pueblecito. Un pueblo antiguo que llevaba siglos en pie a la orilla de un mar de montañas malditas. Y en la falda de esas montañas apareció una figura cargando con un gran bulto. Eirian arrastraba una camilla improvisada con Draco tumbado en ella.

Su cuerpo estaba magullado y cubierto de vendajes improvisados con ramas y trozos de tela ensangrentados. Draco, a pesar de su aspecto, presentaba una expresión sobria y placida. Su sueño parecía no hacerle sentir el dolor que sin duda debía sentir despierto. Eirian tiraba de su hermano sin mostrar expresión alguna ni cansancio. Hasta que llegó a una colina que le permitió ver el pueblo no se detuvo.

Respiró profundamente, descansando del trayecto y de los sucesos de aquella noche. No se pregunto porque le había salvado o siquiera ayudado. Sabía la respuesta aunque no la reconocería nunca. Miró a Draco dormir y comprobó que no se habían abierto las heridas. Pronto habrían salido de su burbuja antiapariciones y podría llevarlo a San Mungo. Ajusto la camilla a sus hombros de nuevo y se preparó para seguir avanzando.

— Siempre sacándote de apuros. Como en los viejos tiempos… Y en los nuevos. Siempre has sido demasiado trasto, hermano.


End file.
